


Sparkling Trap

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Contraceptives, Implied Mech Preg, M/M, Making Sparklings When They Shouldn't Be Making Them, Minor Injuries, Or the lack thereof, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Shockwave has always found it difficult to deny Soundwave.





	Sparkling Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorribleDynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleDynne/gifts).

> A thank you fic!

Knock Out was the best at what he did, but he was no miracle worker. Cybertronians were built to last; their sparks eternal, their armour rust repellent (most of the time) and their parts hard wearing. But nothing lasted forever, not least in open war.

Soundwave lay still and eerily silent on his examination slab, titled back at a forty-five-degree angle so his expressionless mask was staring at the repair bay ceiling. His inanimate stillness unnerved Knock Out, but it was behaviour to be expected from the enigma of a communications officer.

Knock Out served as medic to the entire ship, but his most frequent customers were Eradicons and Vehicons. Working on the command staff was a somewhat more harrowing experience. (Unless it was _Starscream_ whining away on his examination slab, a seeker who frequented his repair bay so often he might as well have been part of the scenery).

Soundwave however, was a rare treat. Knock Out studied his slim, compact frame and tutted at the dented plating of his mid drift. With light armour and compact internals, _any_ damage could be serious damage for the flier. Unlike Megatron, who was a jet built like a tank, Soundwave's frame didn't have quite so much 'padding' and couldn't just roll with blows from powerful Autobot fists. There was nothing to absorb the impact of a punch to prevent damage to something more vital.

"You're in luck." Knock Out told him, having completed his examination. "You were hit low enough to avoid damage to any vital hardware. Your fuel tank may be a little sensitive for a few cycles though, so lay off the treats."

His joke went ignored. Soundwave's mask stared at the ceiling silently.

"Tough crowd." Knock Out cleared his vocaliser awkwardly. "Your baffles absorbed the worst of the blow, so they're shot I'm afraid. I know I've got another set around here somewhere, but I'll need a few hours to adapt them to fit your-" he waved a servo, not wanting to refer to Soundwave's intimidate array out loud. Mostly because part of him didn't like thinking about how the silent mech possessed them- and apparently, used them often enough to even require contraceptive baffles.

"-To fit _you_." He finished lamely.

Soundwave's head turned towards him.

Knock Out swallowed. "...So, no 'facing for you until then!" He reproached jokingly. Awkwardly. "The big M won't take too kindly to the pitter-patter of tiny claws on the command bridge decking."

Soundwave gave one sharp nod, and began to rise. Knock Out stepped back, watching the communications officer straighten elegantly, no hint of the aches and pains he must have been feeling showing in the way he moved.

He slinked from the room, leaving Knock Out to get on with the task of reformatting a new set of baffles.

* * *

Shockwave made it a point to know things about his comrades. It went beyond his curious nature as a scientist, and was a necessity simply because in war, it was logical to understand even the intricate details of the lives of those he fought alongside.

An extraordinary amount of his precious time was spent on the exhausting melodrama that was lieutenant Starscream's relationship with Lord Megatron, and every second of it was, unfortunately, vital. The state of _their_ relationship most often dictated the probability of a loss or victory against the Autobots.

It was for that reason alone that their wellbeing sat at a higher priority than Soundwave's did, and it was because Megatron was currently threatening to expell Starscream from the faction for some petty slight that Shockwave had been unable to check up on Soundwave's post-battle status until hours after he had been released from the medbay.

"Status." He sent through the comms.

_Damage; superficial_. Soundwave's written communication returned almost instantly. _Permitted to proceed as usual._

Shockwave had no reason distrust Soundwave's word, but the damage _he_ had seen looked severe, and it was illogical to assume Soundwave was incapable of falsehood or misinformation. It was out of concern for him that Shockwave slipped into Knock Out's medical database, dismissing the migraine inducing swarm of '**Confidential**', and '**Authorised personnel only**' popups to delve into Soundwave's medical report.

_Awaiting reformatted parts_, was written on the report from today. Shockwave opened it.

_Baffles_.

Illogical -Shockwave decided, withdrawing from the confidential database- that Soundwave would want to 'proceed as usual' with their plans tonight when such an act would leave him in a compromised state without the contraceptive safety net of working baffles.

Highly illogical.

* * *

Soundwave met him in his lab that evening, sitting himself on the edge of one of Shockwave's cleared workstations. Shockwave ignored him until his experiment was complete, his processor running a statistical analysis in the background for how likely completing an interface with Soundwave that evening would result in the conception of a new spark.

Soundwave _had_ to have run these same statistics himself, and unless his processor had been damaged unknowingly during his scuffle with Autobots, he two would know a new spark was currently a one-hundred-percent likelihood.

Shockwave closed down his experiment and approached Soundwave.

"Your damage may make this uncomfortable." He stated.

"_I know what I can handle_," an unfortunately snide recording of Starscream came through Soundwave's speakers. And with that, he laid back, draping his long limbed frame across the workstation, slim thighs splayed open enough to fit Shockwave's broad hips, beckoning him with a long, curled finger.

Shockwave refrained from climbing over him, eyeing the crumpled armour over Soundwave's lower abdomen. Instead, he gripped Soundwave's narrow thighs and pulled the light-weight mech to the end of the workstation so long, slim legs hung over the edge.

"It is a mathematical certainty you will be left with spark." Shockwave warned him.

A sharp nod. The _snk_ of a panel opening. Soundwave was being illogically persistent.

Shockwave dropped his helm to consider the glistening lubricant beading between the folds of Soundwave's neat little valve. The sight, and the memory of how it felt, activated his own array. There was a hiss as his codpiece folded back. Beneath him, Soundwave shifted, tilting his hips up invitingly.

"Megatron will be displeased." Shockwave stated, pressing the blunt tip of his spike against Soundwave's valve anyway, relishing the heat as he began to push in.

A hitch of breath underlined another sound recording, again of Starscream, this time rather helpfully hissing, "_Megatron can kiss my aft_!"

Shockwave shoved forward, shunting Soundwave across the workstation. The armour of Soundwave's back squealed against the metal and the communications officer's pulsing mask bloomed with colour. Every drive of Shockwave's hips caused the lines running across his mask to reach beyond their limit. It was the only true indication of Soundwave's pleasure, so Shockwave kept his optic locked on it, every press of his hips determined to make the next wave the biggest.

Lubricant built around the hilt of his shaft as he pressed all the way in, his tip bumping Soundwave's ceiling node and the gestation seal that sat beside it. Slight hands grabbed at his bulky shoulders, desperate for grip.

Being careful not to put pressure on Soundwave's still sensitive midriff, Shockwave lowered himself to within reach of Soundwave, letting the slighter mech clutch at him and lean up to nuzzle into his neck, making a noise not unlike a purr, content and full.

If Soundwave desired to be sparked-up, then Shockwave would indulge him. Just this once.

He braced his hands against the workstation top and began to pound into Soundwave, his spike repeatedly jabbing that sensitive node at the top of his valve and encouraging the gestation seal open. Soundwave was emitting bursts of overwhelmed static, his head thrown back and visored mask a mess of buzzing pulsing lines as he overloaded.

Soundwave's valve was tight on his spike as it clenched rhythmically around him, gripping and releasing in time to the pulse of his mask, the pulse of his spark. Shockwave wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Soundwave was shuddering and twitching as he came down from his high, his frame listlessly swaying under the force of Shockwave's harshening thrusts. Shockwave slowed his pace and thrust _deep_, head of his spike kissing that gestation seal to work it open, until he felt his tip breach it's confines. With a grunt, he held, and let the residual pulses of Soundwave's overload tip him over into his own finish.

His transfluid shot directly through Soundwave's gestation seal, and without baffles to collect and later expel the fluid, it spilled into Soundwave's waiting gestation tank. Soundwave withered when he felt him finish, a hand falling to the sensitive dents across his lower chassis and the vital but thankfully undamaged hardware beneath, appreciating what he still had.

Through the haze of pleasure Shockwave could see some logic to it now. Soundwave had been spooked by damage he had taken. It had been a near miss. Next time he may not be so fortunate.

"Enquiry; pain?" Shockwave asked, rocking his sensitive, softening spike gently, before easing it out.

Soundwave's head lolled back listlessly, sated. His visor lit up with a juvenile cartoon emoji of a 'thumbs up', followed shortly by a crudely drawn, inaccurate depiction of an organic heart.

Knock Out would be able to diagnose Soundwave's condition as a carrying mech when he went to insert the new baffles tomorrow, but Shockwave was sure he could conceive of a explanation logical enough to satisfy Megatron when their leader demanded to know _why_ he had seen fit to impregnate one of his best warriors.

Hopefully one that didn't simply amount to, "He asked me to.


End file.
